clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NightBlade
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, NightBlade! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 21:28, June 11, 2010 Hey! Hiya! I've seen your edits. Good work! When you get 1,000 edits, you'll be on my Wall of Fame! Also, wanna meet on CP? Mittens, Stage. Hat Pop and Brookelas (those are their wiki usernames) are on too. I'm Gary Numbah2. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 01:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh noes I found a glitch where I had to buy the pin for undefined coins. D: I don't have undefined coins oh noes! I'm broke :( NightBlade 01:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Why'd you log off? Anyway, come on to the small wiki gathering! Mittens, Book Room. CP CP meet-up? Sled, Town. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) O rly? You really sent that message to CP and they said that there will be more items for non-members and that there will be more than hats? That sounds AWESOME!Let's just hope they will actually do this. Were-Penguin 19:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:I'm done :D You can put it in Issue 2. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Fweeee You click edit next to where it says Forecast, and put the picture in. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Xat Trackers Can you find one for the Penguin Band and Cadence? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 18:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Report Vandalism page Club Penguin Wiki:Report Vandalism is the correct page. To report a vandal, click edit under the "New" section, and add a bullet point (with *), then add . Then, sign your report with ~~~~. I hope this helps. Have a great day, and feel free to ask me or another Administrator for more help with anything you need. Thanks. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 22:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Im hired you as my forecast man(but you still can be Gary's forecast man) Yup the the title says it all.I will start the forecast section starts Issue 3 of my newspaper(released next week)so i just need a forecast man.So you have two choice: "i wanna be Welcome's forecast man but still wants to work with Gary" or "dont want to take Welcome's job just wanna stay with gary'' Pick your choice at my talk page later. --Since when you wanna go with me Who gonna talk to me? 12:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 how to make a subpage just make a normal article an example follows User:Nightblade/what you want it too say its really easy--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 00:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC)i saw your message on sea's page so im telling you Please check!! From now on, can you please check to see if there is already an article for the stamp. I have notice that you have made stamp pages even though they have been made before. Just move the ones from before to the correct name. ClubPenguinMaster 03:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Your Awesome! I WANNA MEET YOU! Can we schedule a specific time? --'Manbu3' 17:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Award You are awesome and you deserve this: Find out what it is here.--'Manbu3' 19:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Another Award This is for you: What's it mean? Find out here!--'''''Manbu3King of patatoes! 21:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Party! IT IS P.M. (i forgot to write that)--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 18:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Party My party is postponed 'till tommorow. same time, place and server.--''Manbu3King of patatoes! 16:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Your invited! Your invited to the Gary the Gaget Games. The signup is here. There are 4 teams, red, blue, green and yellow, 4 on a team. Choose your team wisely! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 12:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) invintation your invited too my partay!sign up and link on my page--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 22:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) reminder the party is in 30 minutes get ready!--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 20:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC)blizzard Join now. Hey You use the i word? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 19:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Yes, Sea banned the saying of it. Anyway, want to meet up? Boiling Rock, Ninja Hideout. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 19:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Paint Wow, you are AMAZING at Paint! I especially love the 4th one on the top row, the one of the Ninja, it's just pure awesome! You're seriously talented at Paint, seriously talented. When I click on pictures, they don't come up, but if I get that to work out, may I actually put the Ninja on my page? I know to give you complete credit, don't worry, I'm not an Art Thief :) Russian OneTalk Page 01:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I don't need to delete the page, you can edit the redirect. To access the redirect, there is a link in small brackets underneath the page title saying (redirected from Faery Wings). You can click that small link, or click here to access the redirect to change it. Also, your signature needs fixing. An easy way for admins to fix it without troubling you, or for even you to fix it is to follow the guidelines on this page and get your signature onto a sub-userpage. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Come on! Come on Boiling Rock, Lighthouse. Me, Ben, EDFan and Hat are playing school. -GGD, offline Hi. Just A hi Hi Nightblade . You Rock , Your Awsome . Happy65. Hello You really shouldn't talk to Russian One, she falsely befriended me to spy this week. --Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? 16:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, and please, ignore Ben. Anyone who would tell someone to ignore someone else isn't nice. Ben and I have a hateful history, and he has done things way worse. Seriously, please don't listen to him. Russian OneTalk Page 19:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Help with the mullet! I bet you are jealous about me getting the Mullet,I have a tip!Move very slowly,and move the other way the Mullet wants to go!I HOPE THIS HELPS YOU!Dionnefamily 16:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I also have to say something about your avatar... I liked your old avatar better,but it is your choice.Also,you are invited to my Coustume Party on CP!P.S I don't play the I word,mind coming to CP for a while again?Please tell Gary this too(I only gave an invintation to him,and like this,does not have all the informationDionnefamily 18:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait How do u access Soda Seas?I think it is the i word...Dionnefamily 18:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Tell him.. Tell Gary I am hosting the party on CP and not the i wordDionnefamily 18:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: I've been on another wiki for a few days and I only came here to visit and all, so IDK if I can come to the party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 19:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing If you are getting tired of me sending messages,I'm sorry,I was just glad to hear you got you plush for Stupid Fox!Tips for the Fluffy:Go the other way he goes,and get air,but,in air caves,don't crash the top!Dionnefamily 22:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) iCP Come on Boiling Rock, my igloo. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 16:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) How too fix edit's the undo doesn't work all the time you know,you need view cpmaster's version and edit it press save and it's back too the normal article,if a vandal vandalizes twice on the same page follow these steps--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speech Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 18:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks, NightBlade! I really thing that was super kind of you. Thanks for including my puffle, Fire, in the picture. I really portraited him as a bad boy type of puffle, which is what he is kinda like in your picture. Again, thanks! And, it is epic. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 20:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Respond Q:NightBlade Jay shapes08- I don't understand how my comment is very offensive. I'm guessing you're a fan of rarity too? I'm really curious but does the money you pay for your membership go to the store you bought it from? Or to the Club Penguin Company? If it goes to the store then how does the Company get the money??? Reply:Dodo8 The store buying memberships,then they sell the memberships to peoples,noob. Dodo8My talk page 11:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Help Nightblade, this is Manbu3. I've been blocked for something I didn't do and I need your help. Go to http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/User:Manbu3, download the photo on the page with the facepaints, upload it to this wiki, and replace the one on the Teams page with that one please! 01:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Birthday My birthday is October 20!Tell GGD for me please.Dionnefamily 01:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC)